1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a woodworking machine, especially a grooving machine, including spindles that carry working tools, especially cutter heads, and also including at least one feed unit via which pieces of wood that are to be worked are transported through the machine in a direction of transport.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Grooving machines are known that in the direction of transport of the pieces of wood are provided one after the other with a right, a left, an upper, and a lower spindle, each of which carries a cutter head. Consequently, as the pieces of wood pass through the grooving machine they are successively worked on the right, on the left, on the upper, and on the lower side. If, for example, the blades of one of these cutter heads have to be replaced or reconditioned, it is necessary to shut the machine down during this time. Down times are therefore relatively great. Even when an entire cutter head has to be replaced, the heretofore known grooving machine must be shut down.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve a woodworking machine of the aforementioned general type in such a way that down times for working on the machine can be kept to a minimum.